Unseen Death
by GaaraXSasori
Summary: a girl who has been sealed into looking no more than seven years old has been kidnaped by the akatsuki again. her past is creaping up on her what will happen when she is restored to her full power, memmory and love? will madara kill her love or love her?
1. Chapter 1:The visitor

"Look, look into the water," My Mother was gesturing me to look at the lake, "That beautiful girl looking back at us is but a new lady of this clan."

"Mommy," I was looking at her with the question that has been bugging me, "Why aren't you going to stay with me for a while? Do you really have to leave tonight?"

For a while I thought she wasn't going to answer. "Rica, I have to leave tonight," she gently picked up my hand and walked

Me to the blossom tree. "I want you to have these bells, they will always protect you," I saw her face blush a bit then she noticed I seen it," these bells saves a young boy who's dreams of becoming the best hokage, I guess you could say I had a little bit of puppy love for him, He is married now, to Sakura Haruno. They have 10 year old twins Ryou and Harada Uzumaki."

I knew a famous Hokage with the last name Uzumaki," Mom, was his name...... errrrr....... Naruto?"

"haha, You heard of him?" she looked at me with a puzzled look because she never talked about him or her past until today.

"The soldiers sons where talking about them and they laughed at me." I still didn't understand why they wouldn't be my friends or be near me, the teachers were scared of me, the older people around me were scared of me too and all of the people were so different around me, so distant and yet judging me every second.

"Oh? Really? I never knew they talked about that to their children. What if......"she just started trailing off and mumbling to herself?

"Mommy?" She was looking past me like she wasn't with me anymore, I started pulling on her dress and saying "Mommy, why are you staring out in space? Mommy?"

She had a worried look, "Rica I must go, Please listen to me, Be good and do not listen to anyone who says mean stuff about our family. Promise?"

I looked at her confused and wondering why in the world would she be saying this if she is only going for a few years to study the art of medical jutsu" I promise but you will be coming back right?"

She studied me, "Yes, yes I am, don't worry. I will see you again." she now grabbed my hand and was pulling me across the blossoms, the garden and now we were inside my room.

"Kyo, I want you to keep Rica here while I talk to some one."

"Hinata, what's wrong?"

"The worst has happened, I fear that we will have to bring Rica and ask the leaf villages help again."

"Then you must go, if that will have to happen then we will have to hurry and save everyone out of this place and make sure no one knows what's happening outside of here."

She bent down to me, in all of the confusion, and said," Rica your life is about to change, hold your head high, don't cry in front of people, listen to wise people words, teach and be thought and beware of the people around you and let people in."

I felt like I wasn't going to see her again, I was crying, the tears burned as they rolled down my cheeks, "Mommy, will I see you again? Will I?" the tear still felt like fire.

My mother was out the door, I had a feeling that I would never see her again; I was standing there with tears running down my face. Kyo was standing over me; he was the only one who had permission from my mom to touch me. I could feel his arms wrapping around me comforting me.

"Do not worry she will come back, No one should see you cry," he wiped the tears away.

I looked up at him, thinking that if she was going to leave me forever would she of just ran out not answering my question or was the question to painful for her to answer. I couldn't take it I ran after her. Tears were slowly drying up off of my face as I ran down the wooden hallway.

"I will not stay here and let her get hurt! She will not die if I am not here and I am out on training away from her, she is our people new leader............."

I stopped outside the door; put my eye to the hole in the door listening closely to what they were saying.

"I know. But still people are going to go after you and her so it doesn't matter if you go or not she's still going to be attacked if you are there or not**.! DO YOU NOT SEE THAT YOU BOTH ARE THEIR TARGET!!?"**

"Don't yell at me, I will do whatever it takes to save her!"

***SMACK***

I gasped, trying not to make a sound; he sent her flying across the room. I seen this figure coming to the door,

"Rica, How pleasant to see you!"

It was my biggest fear; I hoped I would never see him. Madara Uchiha. That only meant that the rest were somewhere close.

* * *

**_PLEASE REVIEW !!_**

**_I WOULD LOVE IT SO MUCH :D_**


	2. Chapter 2: Kyo finds me

"Madara? What are you doing here?" I stood up and backed away from them but only to bump into someone. I turned around to see a man with orange hair looking at me with a lot of piercings.

"You're coming with us," he grabbed my dress collar and pulled me off of the ground. I seen him look at the mark on my wrist and smile. "So it is true they did lock you away. Madara shall we go with her mother?"

"Heh. Yeah we need the child. Hinata is too weak now." He looked at me and watched as I tried to get away from the grip Pein had on me. He grabbed my wrist and studied it.

"Pein, this could be taken off right so she isn't so young." He let go but no before catching my eyes looking at him like I knew what he was thinking.

"Yeah, but we might want to get out of here before we are caught." Pein had smiled and started to run.

He was no longer holding my dress but had grabbed my stomach and limited my movement and had made it so I couldn't yell for help.

_What is happening? Why are they here? What do they want with me? _

I sighed and looked behind me. Kyo was following. Why? He would get himself killed. I had to get him away from here.

"Kyo," it only came out a whisper, even with all my strength. I had to find a way so that he could hear me. I had to try again but with all of my force.

"**KYO! DON'T FOLLOW!"** I seen he stop, I didn't realize I was so loud but they turned around and looked at the black haired man following them.

"This should be fun? Shouldn't it Madara?" he smirked and looked at his partner, "Take her, I want to enjoy this." He tossed me to the masked man and we were off.

"No," I whispered to myself, "Please don't hurt him. Please." Tears started to appear in my eyes as Pein started to attack him. Madara had stopped and was now looking at me, he looked at the black hair man that was dying and laughed, "You want him? He is weak! Look he's pathetic."

I knew I would get in so much trouble for this but I slapped Madara across the face, I didn't care what he done to me, as long as he got the message that Kyo meant everything to me.

"Pein, let the weakling live, he got a touch of our power, he won't be coming near us," he looked at me and laughed. I saw him raise his hand a slap for slapping him. "Don't every hit me again, or I will kill you." He picked me up and I seen Kyo dying body lying there.

"Kyo…" I whispered to myself and the tears fell down my face whipped away by the wind going by. I tried to get out of the grip so I could heal Kyo. But Madara just tightened it and laughed.

"It's pointless, there is no way you are getting away from us again." I felt his grip getting tighter until I couldn't stand it and I felt my air push out of me.

"St-stop you're hurting me." I felt like I was about to pass out.

"That's the whole point Rica." He laughed and ignored my pain.

I seen myself give out. "Ugh."

I woke up to find myself inside a room. I stood up and I noticed that I seemed taller than normal. I looked in the mirror and screamed.

"Oh so you woke up huh?" Madara was looking at me.

"Who is that?" looking in the mirror I knew it couldn't be me.

"The real you, they tried to hide you from us by changing you into a seven year old and took away your memoires." I seen him stands up and walk up to me. And handed me a cloak, "this might be of your size." He left the room and I looked into the mirror.

"God what is going on?" I put it on then looked at myself in the mirror. _Wow I don't look half bad, my body isn't bad either. I look to be 20 or so. I wonder if my family did do that._

I sighed and moved to the door wondering if I should go out there. I put my hand on the door knob and turned it. Someone was walking by the door and they laughed and walked into a room,

"Who's the hot girl outside Madara room?"

I smiled to myself and I instantly knew who that was, Hidan. I decided to try and find someone who can help me. My wrist started to burn after a while. I looked down and the mark was gone as if it had been released from me. Deidara had walked past me. I looked at him and I noticed that he was looking at me like I was an outsider.

"Err, have you seen Madara?"

"No hm." He pushed past me and ignored my words.

Well isn't this great? He already hates me. God I can't do anything good can I?

I sighed and started to walk around like a lost puppy. I guess I wasn't paying attention because I bumped into someone.

"Hay watch it!" the looked at me like I was an outcast, "You're back?" I seen the man turn around and walk away.

_What do you mean 'You're back?' I was never here to start with._

I walked to a place where some people where and they all looked at me and their jaws dropped.

I heard someone whisper something like, "why is she back, isn't she suppose to be dead?"

_I think I am very much alive. _I walked over to a black haired man and started to ask him a question. "Why do people keep asking me that I am alive and that I am back, I don't remember even seeing you guys before?"

"How do you know our names then? How do you know where to go?" he stood up and walked away.

"Ah..." I went to the hallway and looked down, A DOOR! I can get out. I walked towards it and when I thought I could get out I seen a figure pick me up and put me over the shoulder.

"Hey put me down! I am innocent. I didn't do anything!" I felt them let the grip on me go and then I felt my body plummet to the ground. My head hit the ground and sent pain through my body. I turned around and looked at the person who had dropped me.

"Sasori? Wh-why did you do that?" I seen him smirk and walk away.

"Because you are back and you aren't leaving again. I need, I mean we need you." He walked away.

I stood up and held my head, it hurts real badly. I started to walk down the hall, the guys would stare at me but I ignored them and looked for Madara. After an hour of talking to everyone about where he was I gave up and walked into a room. Hoping someone would know where I could sleep.

"Rica! Long time no see." The silver haired man looked at me with a smile.

"Hidan, ineed to go to sleep could I crash here for now." I felt like I shouldn't have said that but I need to get some sleep.

"Sure," I saw him have a huge grin on his face. He showed me the bed and I layed down.

I noticed he was looking at me like I was a piece of meat.

"What? Could I sleep please? I turned and faced the wall. I felt something push me on my back then Hidan sat on top of me.

"What are you doing get off of me!" I noticed that he put one of his hands on my mouth and quieted me.

I gave him a death glare and started to struggle to get free.

"You shouldn't do that. It's better to embrace it. It gets done faster." I felt him grab the zipper on my cloak and zip it down. I wan scared because I wasn't wearing a bra because I was seven when I woke up this morning.

When he unzipered my cloak I seen him smile as he looked at my cheats. I was the eyes that said please stop.

I seen him pick up a cloth and tie it around my mouth so I didn't scream. I started to claw at him but when I tried he put my hand up top of my head. He held me like that with only one hand.

Stop trying to stop it. You knew if you came around here it was bound to happen. Isn't it like déjà vu?" I seen him smile and he started to kiss my body. I started to move around trying to get out away from him. I felt him put his hand on my underwear line and pull it down exposing my whole body.

"Nothing has changed, you are still perfect," he laughed to himself and unzipered his pants.

_Madara, help me please. _

I seen him look at me and smirk. I felt tears start to fill my eyes.

_Please, please don't do this Hidan, please get off of me. Stop. _

The door was opened and a man ran over and thrown Hidan off of me and grabbed a blanket and wrapped me in it. I buried myself in his chest and I started to cry.

He put me down and turned around, "You might never want to do that again. Don't trust a rapist."

I quickly got dressed and I let him look at me.

"How did you know that I was with Hidan?" I looked at him confused.

"You yelled for me, right?" he looked at me, by the tone of his voice sounded as if he was confused as well.

"I only spoke in my head my mouth was covered." I looked at him and I was confused.

"I need to go." He started to walk out the door. I grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Please don't tell anyone. I don't want it to go around." I looked at him and I noticed he nodded and walked out the door.

I sat down in the corner and held my knees close to my body. I felt tears fall down like crazy. I stood up and walked to the door and walked out. I wanted air. Something to breathe. When I got to the door I noticed no one was around.

I went outside and sat down, I let the air surround me and I felt alive. I stood up and I looked around. No one was here.

I don't want that to happen again. I'm not strong enough to defend myself. I stood up and began to run. I ran past trees and bushes.

I felt something hit me and pin me down.

"Rica? Why are you older?" he grabbed my wrist and looked at it. "Where did the mark go?"

I looked at him as he was looking at me. "Why did this happen? You weren't suppose to be found." He hugged me and I felt like it was different.

"Why are you here? I thought you wouldn't come." I pulled away and stood up.

"You needed to be saved. I couldn't let them take you." He looked at me and I noticed that I seen something in the trees.

"Go! You must leave now!" I pushed him to run away. He looked at me then he noticed by my eyes change that I knew someone was in the trees.

"I will come back for you." He started to walk.

"Don't. If you want to live, don't." I looked at him and I noticed he knew I was being serious.

"No, I will come back." He turned around and walked towards me.

"Go! Now!" he walked up to me and tried to grab me, I grabbed his arm and flipped him to the ground. "Leave, before I kill you." I seen him get up and walk away.

"What happened to you? You used to be so shy and sweet." He turned and I noticed he had the coldest face ever.

"I am your enemy, no longer your friend, Kyo." I seen him turn around and look at me.

"Then I have no choice but to kill you." He came forward and had a knife up to me.

"Don't hold back. It might be your death." I kicked him in the stomach and watched him get up.

I have no choice he attacked me first. I don't need someone like him. Not anymore, good-bye, I will kill you.

* * *

_PURDY PLEASE REVIEW! _

_STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER !_

_DUH DUH DUH DAAAAAA!_

_SORRY I KNOW I AM NOT FUNNY _


	3. Chapter 3 killing kyo

As Kyo started to get up I noticed his weak point was his left shoulder. I watched as he started to walk towards me. I impedatly went into a combat defensive.

The wind picked up and made the trees shake. They sounded like millions of rattle snakes.

He was going to attack with his left foot first then attack with his right arm. I had a chance to do it quickly and quietly.

I could feel his foot steps now. They seemed scared, his body also trumbled as he was getting closer to me. I couldn't stand him taking the baby steps anymore. I started to walk up to him too. I was getting ready for him to make his move.

"Kyo, why are you so scared?" I seen him shake even more when I said that. I couldn't stand having to wait for his attack. I swong my leg up and caught him in the jaw. It sent him to his knees.

"Rica, do we mean nothing?" he looked at me. I noticed that his jaw was now broken.

"Did you help my mother out? Did you tell me why I was a child when I am really 20? Did you tell me about my ability when I got them? Did you stop them from changing me into a child?" I grabbed my kunai and put it to his neck. "Good-bye. It was nice seeing you again. Maybe in your next life you might want to help people put more." I pushed it into his skin so blood would draw, or so I was hoping. To my shock it was a shadow clone.

"You dick face, where the hell are you?" I head rustling from some bushes and someone came out and pinned me down.

"Get off of me!" I stuggled to get, free but my attempts were useless. "How did you know that I was going to do that?"

"I have been your friend for many years. I know everything about you." Heheld the kunai close to me and warned me, " don't do anything stupid because you are coming home and having your memories erased."

He pulled me up and took the back of my colar and held it tight and took the kunai and made sure that it was touching my skin with a little bit of force.

"Kyo?" I sighed as I waited for the answer. "Do you think I am that stupid to get myself caught?" I seen his face drop as he noticed the real me was following him. "Hyuuga clan can sense your chakura and I noticed you were a fake so I made a diversion by making the wind blow right into the tree you were in."

"You have changed over time. I see that you are unlocking your power without teachings." He looked at me as I sent him to the ground. I took the kunai from him and set it right into his shoulder.

"Sorry Kyo but I don't want to lose my momories and I certainitly not want to become a child again." I set it deeper until it went through. "See you later Kyo. Maybe you will become stronger and actually know when to be sneaky and when you should just give yourself up." I walked away ignoring the fact that Kyo was going to die there.

When I got back to there hideout Pein and Madara were waiting for me.

"Hello." I pushed past them ignoring them talking to me. Well they were more like threating like to kill me and my family but hey everyone has that happen in their life once in a while.

"Rice! Where did you go? Why do you seem like you just killed someone?" Madara face was pointing my way so I thought it was something bad.

"I was killing Kyo, now leave me alone." I pushed past them but to be stopped by a foot tripping me.

"I thought you wanted him alive?" Pein looked at me and smile.

"I never said that I just said for you guys not to kill him." I looked at them and laughed. "Why would you guys care if I died? I am but a little girl in your guises plan."

I ignored the dirty look I got from pein and wondered what Madara was giving me under his mask.

"Whatever." They walked inside and pushed me in. "If you leave again me will cut off of your legs." They walked past me but not before they glared at me. I looked down and noticed that I was covered in blood.

"Hey, why are you covered in blood?" the red headed boy was talking to me.

"Kyo I boy I know. I left him to die in the forest." I walked past him and went to go clean up.

I looked in the mirror. I couldn't help but laugh at myself. I looked like a blood covered rat.

I took my cloak off and soaked it in water. I grabbed a wet cloth and started to wash my hands and face off.

When I got out I had to wait till my cloak was dry so I walked out to the bedroom and locked the door so no one was going to come in. I was the only girl here so I couldn't get a bra until I went into town.

So I was stuck walking around in Madara room with out a bra and in my underwear. When I finally had it dry enough to wear I was tired of not wearing a bra.

I seen the door knob start to try and open. I quickly ran to the door and opened it a crack so I could see them but they couldn't see me.

"What do you want?" I saw Sasori outside the door looking at the opening.

"I want to talk." I felt him try to open it. I pushed as hard as I could to keep it shut.

"I'm only wearing my underwear. I don't think you want to come in. sorry, another time?" I seen the door shut and foot steps leaving.

I sat down on the bed and sighed. I knew I had to see my mother though. I last seen her being thrown by Madara.

I layed down and began to wonder if Kyo lived after I tried to kill him. I couldn't help but hope a bit that he lived.

I heard the door start to open. I quickly got up but I wasn't fast enough the man was already in but I seen him turn around and throw me something.

"It's a shirt?" I looked at it and I noticed that it was in good condition except for the on rip in it at the bottom.

"Wear it so I can talk to you." I quickly put it on and he turned around.

"You want to see your mother don't you?" it was like he knew what I was thinking all the time.

* * *

_**okaii i know this one sucked but i won't be able to write for a while so **_

**_i just posted what i got so far._**

**_hope you liked it._**

**_please review, thank you :D_**


	4. Chapter 4 burning to the ground

I looked at him as my jaw dropped "H-How did you know I wanted to see my mother?"

"Why wouldn't you?" I seen I light flicker in his eyes like he was planning something but I ignored it.

"Okay, so you will take me to her and I can talk to her?"

"Yeah," his face looked pure and honest. I quickly stood up and walked over to him.

"Can we go now?" I looked at him and I noticed he seemed to have something else in hid mind.

"Sure." His gaze was looking at my wrist and I noticed it quickly changed when I looked at it myself.

"Sasori, um can I ask you a question?" I looked at him holding the tears from the question I was about to ask him back.

"Hm?" he looked at me but didn't give me a proper 'yes'.

"Why did you say when I got here that you didn't want me to leave and that everyone needed me? I am a hopeless person. I have no special abilities so why would you guys even bother with me?" I looked at him wondering why my life had changed so much.

"You don't know do you" he looked at me and ran his hand through his red hair. "How do I put this right, notice that all the kids wouldn't go near you when you were young?" I nodded and he went on. "Because you were lucky I guess in a way so that you can see the death of people some how. I don't think you can control who you see yet, but you can and we are trying to make you remember."

"Oh." I walked out the door and went down the hall. Sasori followed me but didn't make a sound.

When we got to the place where Kyo and I had fought; I noticed he was no longer there so I guess he was buried or is still alive walking around.

I sighed and stopped and looked at the blood trail leading away from the fight scene. "Damn Kyo." I whispered this under my breath so he couldn't hear.

I quickly ignored the feeling that came over me and I began to follow him as his speed quickened up. When I got to a place that seemed familiar I noticed it was my house. I ran up to it and walked inside. I looked around and seen that it had been attacked and burned down.

I fell to my knees and began to cry. I had let my sobs come out and when I got up I walked over to him, all my anger was coming out.

"**YOU! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! IF YOU GUYS DIDN'T COME HERE THEN THIS WOULDN'T HAPPENED AND I WOULDN'T BE HERE RIGHT NOW AND BE SO OUT OF PLACE! IT'S ALL YOUR GUYS FAULT." **I hit his chest over and over again and the sobs came out faster each time. I fell to my knees and began to cry even harder. "All your guys fault this happened."

After about an hour of crying and looking around for stuff that could tell me she was alive; I found something inside a box. It was a bell, I picked it up remembering that my mom gave it to me but I dropped it when Madara and Pein had come.

"Why, why did you guys come anyways?" I turned around and glared Kunai at him.

"Because you were useful and~" he was cut off but someone yelling to him.

"Danna un!" we both looked to see Deidara yelling his name.

"Brat what are you doing here?" Sasori gave a glare to Deidara and watch as he flinched.

"Well Madara and Pein are really pissed off right now because they thought Rica ran away and now they are mad at you because they know she is with you un and they didn't know and yeah." The blond headed boy stopped to take a breath.

"Shut up." He quickly snapped at him and looked at me. "Before we leave you might want to double check and make sure that you have everything you need." We looked around at the burnt wood and fallen walls.

I sighed and watched as the two boys began to fight about I think it was art? Something about are being fleeting or eternal? It is sort of both if you want my opinion, see art is good if it comes and goes but if you really want it to be good forever then it is eternal, but it's just my thoughts so it don't matter.

When we got back Pein and Madara had given us the meanest looks ever.

"Sasori! You dick face!" I seen him ready to smack him but I quickly took his hand and twisted it.

"Sasori did nothing wrong, I asked him to do this. It is all my fault not his." I felt a person hit me across the face and I looked to see Pein there.

"I thought we warned you not to leave here or we would cut off your legs?" I looked at them in shock.

"You are not going to cut off my legs!" I started to run but was caught by someone.

"Don't run." I seen Pein have a smirk while he held out a kunai as I tried to get free.

As it draw closer I began to panic, no way I am letting my legs get cut off.


	5. Chapter 5 forgetting the memories

Sasori P.O.V.

The plan was working great, she would have no choice but to use her ability and save her own life. It would work. It will work.

I was looking at Pein and Rica fighting.

Normal P.O.V.

Rica was picked up and thrown through the air and hit the tree and when she sat up she was bleeding and Deidara and Sasori stepped back as the blood was floating through the air and when it hit something it would burn up in flames.

Pein P.O.V.

I smiled as she was slowly getting herself lost in her jutsu. The blood was quickening in speed and I knew at that instant that she was outside of her body and moving the blood with an outside body spirit.

"who knew you would use that so soon?"

The body fell and it looked life less for a few minute. Deidara had to hold himself from going to check if she was alive. When the blood turned into water we all knew something was wrong.

"Leader sama, we should check on her incase something has gone wrong."

"yes, Deidara check on her." I motioned my hand to stop him when I saw Kyo picking her up.

"What are you doing here un," Deidara was trying not to look to worried about her.

"taking her back, you have ruin her life. She will never be the same again all because of you guys. She had a good life and you guys took her away from it," his eyes were watering now.

Rica P.O.V.

I looked up to see Kyo holding me.

"You here, but why." A liquid was coming from my mouth and I looked at my reflection from his tears. I felt him hold me tighter and glare at them.

"You will all pay for what you have done to her!" he put me down and lashed out towards them. I turned my head to them and I seen him failing as the three ninjas were killing him.

I saw as they thrown him to the ground and were about to cut him open.

"**NO! DON'T YOU GUYS DARE KILL HIM**!" I slowly got up ignoring the body pain and walking towards them trying to push them away from him but failing and getting myself choked. I started to gag and gasp for air trying to ignore the blood coming out on Pein hand.

"Stop, please." I looked at him while I ran out of breath slowly dying. He let me fall down to the ground and I felt the bell my mother gave me fall out and onto the ground. It made a soft dinging noise as it landed. I tried to pick it up but I was to weak and faded from this world. At this point I didn't care if I died. The blood by now felt as if it was always here.

My eyes kept fluttering open and shut, a light was in my eyes and I heard some distant talking.

"she's going to die on us."

"no she isn't"

"look at her wounds, she shouldn't have fought so soon."

"it wasn't her fault."

"it doesn't matter she should of ran."

"just shut up and fix her!"

I closed my eyes and felt my body become a little better. I felt my body being cut into and thing being pulled out and the pain being slowly coming down.

"Ugh" I pulled myself up and looked around forgetting what had happened.

"Rica! You're alive!" I felt my moms arms around me and I felt her cold tears drip down onto the blanket.

"Mom what happened?" I looked at her confused, she was crying but I had only gone asleep last night she is acting as if something had happened.

She stood up and wiped the tears away and looked down at me smiling to herself hiding a secret.

"Nothing, in an hour you will have to go to school, we moved that was all, do you not remember?" she smiled down at me as I struggled to remember what was going on.

*flash back*

"Rica pack up your stuff we are moving tomorrow, can you wait for your new school." Kyo looked at me and handed me the bags with his good arm, he broke his other arm but he wouldn't tell me how.

"Kyo will you come to high school with me, I can't do it without you." I pulled on his arm and gave him my cutie eyes.

"No, I can't I have to stay at the new house." He was walking me back to room, "get some sleep."

*flash back ends*

"oh okay mother I will be there soon don't worry." She left me alone in my room, _why are my memories fuzzy? _I looked in the mirror and I was my older slimmer self.

"Rica why is there something missing?" I looked down at my feet and rested my head on my vanity.

When I was ready I walked outside not able to recognise where I was. I didn't understand I got memories of this place so why did I not remember where to go? Or how I got here?

i started walking around hoping that someone was going to help me. It took me about an hour before someone even noticed I was lost.

"Miss do you need some help trying to find something?" I looked up to see this man with loads of piercing in a dress suit like her was going somewhere and a blond headed girl or was it a boy?

"Yeah, do you know where this place is?" I handed him the map and his friend just stared at me as if I killed an animal.

"You don't remember us un?"

"No sorry I just moved here, but I'm Rica. What are your guys names?" I smiled as the glared at me.

"Pein and Deidara."

"Are you two dating?" I smiled as I spoke. They both nearly gagged and died.

"What the fuck! Hell no!"

"I'm sorry, I just though, er um, sorry." I bowed my head and wanted to make it so they forgave me. "P-Please forgive my rudeness." I went back to my perfect posture and watched as the glares slowly faded.

"You really don't remember us?" Pein looked at me as I nodded.

"Sorry I must look like someone you gu-." I was interrupted by a man yelling towards them.

"You found her good, now can we get out of here?" I looked over to see this red haired boy. He stared at me and I felt a sudden feeling that I knew him.

"W-Who are you people?" I backed away from them and started to walk away but bumped into a man with these red eyes. They made a tired feeling come over me.

When I woke up I was in a room. It jogged my memory of something.

*flash back*

"Who is that?" looking in the mirror I knew it couldn't be me.

"The real you, they tried to hide you from us by changing you into a seven year old and took away your memories." I seen him stands up and walk up to me. And handed me a cloak, "this might be of your size." He left the room and I looked into the mirror.

*flash back ends*

When it ended I felt a strong pain fly through me. I screamed as my whole body felt a venom go through me. It felt like fire through me veins.

I felt hand hold me down as the memories cam running back.

*flash back*

I sighed and stopped and looked at the blood trail leading away from the fight scene. "Damn Kyo." I whispered this under my breath so he couldn't hear.

I quickly ignored the feeling that came over me and I began to follow him as his speed quickened up. When I got to a place that seemed familiar I noticed it was my house. I ran up to it and walked inside. I looked around and seen that it had been attacked and burned down.

I fell to my knees and began to cry. I had let my sobs come out and when I got up I walked over to him, all my anger was coming out.

"**YOU! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! IF YOU GUYS DIDN'T COME HERE THEN THIS WOULDN'T HAPPENED AND I WOULDN'T BE HERE RIGHT NOW AND BE SO OUT OF PLACE! IT'S ALL YOUR GUYS FAULT." **I hit his chest over and over again and the sobs came out faster each time. I fell to my knees and began to cry even harder. "All your guys fault this happened."

After about an hour of crying and looking around for stuff that could tell me she was alive; I found something inside a box. It was a bell, I picked it up remembering that my mom gave it to me but I dropped it when Madara and Pein had come.

*flash back ends*

The scream ran out of me fast then before. The pain I felt was unbearable, "I hate you so much." I opened my eyes to see the mask I was wishing to see. "I hope you die Madara."

Everyone looked at me as I pushed them all away and started flipping out. "I didn't want to remember! I had my whole life back!" I ran past them and ran far away from them hopefully this time I can get away from them. I never want to be near them ever again. I hope they all die.

When I got to my new house and ran through the door.

"Rica what's wrong." Kyo ran up to me and I glared at him. My eyes showing red from the anger I felt.

"I want to…" I stopped myself to think about what I wanted to do. My fists clenched and ready to attack.

* * *

Okay, hehe you won't know if she want to kill everyone, get her memory erased or forget about the akatsuki and live on pretending she never found out about it.

hehe, thank you for reading and please review!

thank you!


	6. Chapter 6 moving out

okay here we go chapter 6 hehehe, i cannot believe people like this story though.

* * *

"I want to get away from you guys, I don't want to be near you guys, I don't want to be near anyone, If you guys com looking for m I will kill you myself without hesitation." I watched as everyones face dropped and Hinata and kyo just stared at me. I ran up to my room and packed my bags and went to the housing department to find an apartment.

"hello; may we know your name?" the woman be hind the counter was an older lady trying to look young but the lipstick on the teeth I just couldn't take her serious.

"Rica; just Rica." I smiled at her and she gave me an annoyed smile. She really don't like her job

"okay miss rica, may I know what type of house you want to get?"

"a small house for one but it needs to be a two bedroom house."

"fine, oh we have one but It's out in the country if you don't mind."

"no that's fine." She handed me the envelope that involved the keys and the address. She told me that the landlord would come to meet me tomorrow.

When I got to the house I stopped to look inside. It was awesome; Just enough space for an animal and me. I smiled to myself. Maybe now I can forget about those damn Akastuki.

I set my bad down and looked around the empty house, nothing was in it. I had to buy some stuff for it tomorrow. I could have a perfect life.

"thank you god!" I set down a blanket in a living room and decided to walk around and see if there was anything I needed to get fixed.

_**Two weeks later**_

It has been two weeks since I moved into this house and I still think my world is perfect. No sign of anything changing.

At least I hope…..

The phone was ringing insane though something I hated. Most of the time it was people wanting to know if rica lived here. I said that she didn't but the next day they called again.

I picked up the phone and placed it to my ear.

"Rica?"

"No rica lives here sorry." I was about to hang up when I heard a person yelling.

"rica I know it's you, we all do."

"who the fuck are you!?!"

"don't you remember us? The people you want to get away from?"

"which one are you?" I felt the reciver shaking in my hands. I didn't know I was ever so scared.

"you hit me the last time, saying 'I hate you so much. I wish you would die Madara.' Ring any bells? Anyways the reason is that I am calling you is that we know where you are and I think pein and Kisame will see you soon."

A loud bang came from the door and it was kicked down. "oh, look I think they are there now."

"fuck, can't you guys leave me alone??!" I thrown the phone at the door and I heard a 'fucking bitch' come from Kisame. Shit, I turned and decided to take the window and get out because they knew about my back door then. But when I got there hidan was already inside my house.

"fuck, Madara didn't tell me about you." He picked me up and I felt his body shiver.

"fuck, you're cold!" I watched as he dropped me down for a second. I took the second and attacked him sending him flying.

"you bitch!" I watched as he got up and I felt someone pull me down on the ground. I felt someone stomp on me them throw me over their shoulders. I was coughing up blood and I felt my body going numb.

My body and mind was bluring away from this world.

When I awoke I was in a room I was familiar with. Madara.

"argh!! For gods sake! Why in the world wont these people get it through their heads that I don't want to be near them!" I thrown the pillows across the room. I stood up and headed for the door. I opened it up to see that someone was outside my house.

"fuck, you damn bitch." I watched as he turned around and I noticed he wasn't the happiest person I knew.

"can I leave? This place is like hell."

"no it isn't, it's nothing like hell."

"god damn it. Can't I just leave? You don't even like me." I stepped past him and watched as he just looked at me. I got to the door but then was stopped by a hand pulling me towards them and embracing me with a kiss.

* * *

thank you and please review :D hehe


	7. Chapter 7 powers

okay here we go, chapter 7, whooo, yay. sorry i know i'm different. lol :P so you gunna read it yet?

chapter 7, powers.

* * *

When I opened my eyes I noticed it was Madara. "Madara? Why did you kiss me?" I stepped back away from him and felt the door knob behind me. my hand reached it but I didn't turn it not just yet.

"well when someone kisses another person it mean 'I like you'." He was looking down at me and I realized how tall he was.

"so? You ruined my life countless times and yet I should do what thank you?" I glared up at him. it would have been a good glaring time except that pain walked up behind madara and watched as i looked at him in fear.

"Rica, i want to talk to you." i watched as he eyed the door behind me, "don't you dare try and leave." i let go of the door knob and it made a loud click.

"so you were trying to leave again?" madara glared at me and he continued, this time his tone was different than normal. "why do you keep leaving what happened to the nice and evil girl you were a yar ago?"

"lets see, one, you keep kidnapping me. two you guys wont listen to me. three, i hate my family now. four, you guys can all go suck each others cocks!" i spat at them and watached as they stepped towards me. i flinched and they both juts laughed.

_what happened to that nice madara? i guess he just changes._

"follow me." he pointed forward and i had to follow. when we got into this room he motioned me to sit down.

"i perfer to stand." he glared at me. "so why did you want to talk to me? and why in the world did you even bring me back here when i was perfectly fine and happy. now i'm here and i want to kill you all for bringing me back here."

"shut up, god she's a fucking pain, i already told you that. i still don't get why you even wanted her to come here. she's worthless. so what she can do a few tricks. it don't matter."kisame was by the door looking at me.

"so what. my blood when it goes in the air it turns into flames and burns." i looked at everyone as they laughed. "what?"

i heared them whispering and look at me. "Rica, you do know what you can do right?" i nodded my head no. "so, you don't know about 'Oni Chi' it means demon blood. it is what runs through you."

i stared at them for a few seconds then started laughing like a maniac. "you have got to be kidding me, hahahah you honesly think i could do that? you must be on some kind of drugs." i stoped laughing when i saw their faces still serious. "you are kidding me right?"

"you think we would kid about this?" i watched as they just looked at me. i can't believe this, it's so not true i'm dreaming yes i'm dreaming. hahah i'm going to wake up any minute all i have to do is hit my head off of the wall as hard as i can. i walked over to the wall and took alll my power to wake myself up.

when i hit myself off of the wall a very sharp pain went through my head. "FUCK SAKES! THAT FUCKING HURT!" i started rubbing my head. i leaned up agianst the wall to steady myself. "fuck so ths isn't a dream." i feel to the floor and watched as they just stood there. god they really are evil. i'm hurt and they aren't doing shitt.

"see, your not dreaming and now can we get to the point, so we need to start you to get your powers controled. madara will teach you how to do it, and itachi will fill in once in a while. the reason they will be the only ones to help you is because they can copy your moves and powers to help you understand them better."

"and if i don't want to?"

"you have no choice we will keep doing this until you stay. so you have no choice. obey us and help us and everything will go back to normal in the end."

"wait back to normal as in i won't remember you guys and you will leave me alone?"

"yeah, and that is only if you help us. and give us what we want."

"fine but i do want everything to go back the way it was when it began. me not knowing who in the sweet world you are."

"training starts tomorrow." i nodded and walked past him. kisame told me to go to my old room and that someone would be outside your door at all times just incase that my powers increas or something.

"kisame may i ask you a question?" he nodded and i continued. "does everyone hate me?"

"no only a few of us hate you, i think madara and itachi are the only ones who don't give a shit if you live or die." i sighed and walked into my room.

i closed the door and looked around at my old room, nothing changed. the bed still a mess, bloody sink and blood on the floor. i sat down on the bed and began to think about the kiss. did madara really like me? or was he just playing around with me? i guess i will never know. fuck, i want to know. tomorrow at training i will find out.

* * *

okay thank you and please review and tell me what you think, thank you very much 3 love you all :D


	8. Chapter 8 training

okay here we go chapter 8 heheh i would like to thank everyone who are fans of this story, you all rock ass! thank you and enjoy :3

* * *

Chapter 8 training

i woke up to madara picking me up and dropping me on the ground. "HEY! what was that for!" i rubbed my head and looked up at him sleepily. "i'm not use to waking up so early."

"it's _noon_." he looked down at me and i knew that was my que to get up.

"well i'm sorry but i'm just not wanting to do anything. i'm to tired." i pulled my blanket down from my bed and curled into it.

"fine, if your tired imma send hidan in." i glared up at him.

"you wouldn't" i curled up again and watched as he went to the door and returned with hidan.

"hidan, do anything to wake this brat up." hidan grin and i covered myself up and curled into a ball to protect myself. i heard hidan footsteps walk to wards me and i stood up straight and watched as madara and hidan laughed.

"there," madara pointed to the door and hidan left but not before uttering something like 'damn bitch wont give me any fun'. i laughed and went to the bathroom to clean up and get ready for my training.

"so madara, what type of training are we doing?" i took my brush in my hands and looked over at the older man.

"i'm going to make you bleed like crazy then watch you burn down a city." i dropped my brush and looked over at him shocked. unable to say anything to protest so i mummbled something like 'okay'.

"you can do more than that but let's start off easy." i glared at him_ how is that easy?_

_"_easy? haha, you're funny. i'm not that powerful idiot." i started to run the water to brush my teeth and was my face.

"you do know that we don't care but if you don't get it right you will die or get captured."

"so? knowing this routine you will have me out in a matter of a week. besides you guys haven't left me alone for a while." i started brushing my teeth and i guess he chose this time to lay something down on me.

"you know that kiss, i really do like you." i spat out all of my toothpaste all over the mirror and looked at him.

"wh-what?" i felt my face turn bright red.

"yeah i like you, why do you think i warned you? i kissed you because i missed you. i am the only reason the akatsuki pay any attention to you. i told them about your powers years ago then we found you and we were together for a couple of years until your family found you and made you a child and erased your memory."

"i don't understand. i just don't." i rinsed out my mouth and looked at his eyes. they were a calm and innocent look as if he wasn't lieing. "so that would explain the feelings then." i leaned against the wall and watched him.

"so you remeber?" i nodded my head last night i had a few dreams about it but i thought it was what i wanted to happen.

*flash backs*

in my dream it was me and madara talking, while cuddling. we were below the stars. we were coming back from a mission and decided to stay and look at them. we could report back to pain later.

"tensura, do you think we will ever have a child?"

"if we last that long." i smiled as i watched his face have a half smile on it. "but if we do then i want twins, a boy and a girl."

"hun you can't pick the gender." he pushed my bangs away from my face and kissed my forehead.

"yes i can." i stuck out my toung at him and smiled again. "i can because i'm special."

"yes you are but i don't think it goes that way hun."

"watch me." i giggled and rolled on top of him and pressed my lips against his. giving him a passionite kiss.

"mhhhh yummy." he smiled through the kiss and rolled ontop of me. "so when should we start having the kid?"

"you mean kids and not until we are married. hehe." i smiled and went into the tent but not before giving him a kiss good-night.

*flash back ends*

"i don't remember much although i do still think i can pick a gender." i smiled and he laughed.

"no you can't. and you just happened to remember that one only?"

"yeah, i'm sorry i couldn't remember more but i guess i really loved you then."

"then? you don't even have the slightest feeling for me now?"

"well i like you but that's it. no love. no wanting children. no need for anything." i folded my arms and got to washing my face.

"well then hurry up you have to get to training." i nodded ad he left but i didn't hear the bedroom door open or close so i think he was just lying on my bed waiting for me to get done so we can leave.

when i finished i turned off the water and cleaned up the water on the counter and the toothpaste on the mirror.

"you done yet?" i turned to see him in the chair reading a book. fun huh? yeah not really. anyways he did look really hot reading it though.

"yeah, can we get the training over and done yet? i just want to destroy the village fast then leave."

"okay but you must do the village i tell you to okay?" i nodded and i followed him out of the hideout. when we got to the village i know realized where i was. i was at the village were my mother hinata was and kyo. i couldn't do this to them. hinata would know it was me doing this to her village.

"here." madara handed me a kunai and told me to slice my arm and let the blood flow to the ground. the pain shot through my arm as i dug into it so that it was running down with red, so much for a clean shirt. my clock was burned because i thought i would never need it again. was i ever wrong. the blood was staining the grass and i hopped this was enough blood to make the fire and destroy the village.

"good now visualise the blood turnin into moving flames and going towards the village and all the screaming people burning and dead bodies all over the place."

"ew, gross." i stepped back away from my blood and held my arm. "fuck, that hurts."

'you can get it healed after we do this now hurry up and od it before people notice us." i put my hands together as an angelic prayer and pushed all my chakura into the blood and felt it grow into fire. soon as it hit the first house i pushed it forward until it hit the next few house then fell to the ground in pain. i couldn't believe i could do that. all you could hear from the village was burning people screaming as they realised that the village was underattck. although what surprised me the most was that two people came out of their houses and looked up to see me there holding my bloody arm and looking down at them. hinata and kyo. they knew it was me who done this. madara was standing next to me, his grin was big as he watched my powers devourer the village. he picked me up bridal style and brought me back to the hideout and got my arm fixed up by kakuzu.

"so how did it go? was it sucessful?" he was curious and there was nothing else to talk about.

"well besides the fact that the whole village was destroyed and my family knows it was me then yes my training went well." i flinched as he tightened the thread.

"stay still."

"i am, if i get any stiller i might as well be dead."

"if you don't get this fixed up fast you will be so stay still." i sat still wanting to know if my dreams were suppose to be real memories i had when me and madara were in love. i just didn't understand at all. it made no sense.

after kakuzu was finished i walked back to my room and fell on my bed hoping that maybe i will have another wonderful memory with madara. i smiled with ahppieness as i thought about this. maybe just maybe i was starting to love him again.

* * *

anyways how did you like it??? please tell me and review!!!!! thank you and _kiwotsukete. :3 _


	9. Chapter 9 bouei

_hey wel here you go chapter 9,, enjoy :D_

_

* * *

_

_"__Rica hyuuga, come with us." _a harsh and demanding tone came from the shadows.

"Who are you?" I turned and looked there but seen no figures but just cloaks. A hand came out and pulled me along as they ran. I tried to make a run for it but I couldn't. I tried to scream but nothing would come out. Everything I wanted to do this girl wouldn't do. She allowed them to drag her away, she knew the faces and wasn't scared but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't see who it was. We came to a house in the forest. The tossed me in a chair and started asking me questions. I finally realized who it was, Madara and Pein. Why would they be questioning me like we never seen each other.

_"Welcome to the akatsuki tensura. You don't have a choice. It's you join and shut up about it or we kill you right now." _it was pein talking and I didn't understand. Wasn't I already in or something?

_"Okay, when do me start." _that voice sounded like mine but I didn't say that. What is going on? I was picked up by Madara and I felt myself give out like I was passing out.

I shot up and looked around. Only a dream but was it really? If it was a dream couldn't I be able to control myself? I don't understand. I pulled my knees in and held them close and hoped that I would figure out what in the world was going on.

I heard whispers outside my door and footsteps walking out there. I stood up and went to my door and opened it. No one there. What in the world is going on?

_"Follow me." _I turned to hear foot steps and laughter. I was confused, this shouldn't be happening here. I followed the laughter and realized they wanted me to leave the hideout. _"What are you waiting for come on." _the voice was alluring but I knew I would get in trouble for leaving. _"Come on."_ I felt something pull me towards the door. I knew at that point I should leave and go tell someone about it but I just followed and opened the door and looked around for someone. No one was there so I decided to go back inside when I turned around I was sent flying. I hit a tree and landed on my feet. I could feel the rage going through me. I was in shock when I looked up. One of my mom's servants were looking at me.

"Sorry about this Miss. Rica but lady hinata has ordered me to kill you." my own mother is trying to kill me! Well this is just perfect. He launched himself towards me and I dodged it easy and pulled him by his collar to the ground and when he hit the ground gave him a nice stomp. I took out my kunai and sliced my hand and let the blood flow onto him. I backed away and watched as he began to burn. His screams would give me nightmares for weeks. He was begging it to stop. Screaming about how he could see hell through his eyes. I heard the door open and someone come out. A small 'h

eh' was heard but besides that it was just the man screaming.

_"Heh, you did it miss." _I turned and looked at everyone. No girl. _"Behind the tree." _I turned around to see a girl that had; black hair and haunting red eyes. She had a white dress on that had burnt ashes on it. Her face had ashes on it but her eyes, they made me feel weird. Controlling, powerful, alluring. I started walking towards her. When I reached her I felt sorrow follow me.

"Who are you?" I felt someone pull me. I tuned and looked at them then looked back and she was gone. I looked at them and pushed past them. Madara was following me but everyone else just went back to sleep in their rooms. The burnt body was being tossed into the forest by pein. I got into my room I left my door open and fell onto my bed and closed my eyes. I kept hearing the mans screams in my head. How come he wasn't trying to stop the fire but clawing at his eyes and begging it to stop. The door was closed and someone was walking towards me.

"It's called **shukketsu **naraku. When the blood of the possessor touches the victim they see hells flames." I sat up straight. Looked at him and started punching him.

"You asshole! Why did you not care if I done it!" tears streamed down my eyes. The blood on my arm was dripping down and falling on me. The more blood I lost the dizzier I got. I started losing myself, I fell on top of him and my sight give out. I couldn't see or hear anything. I was drifting away.

_"My name is bouei." _that was the last thing I heard.

* * *

well please review :D thank you


End file.
